Luna's New Life
by BlueSapphir3
Summary: Luna is your average 12 year old girl. When she's at school she runs across Damion. Will he help her get to class on time? Will they become friends. Will Luna be friends with Dawn and Lucas. Twinleafshipping Sinnohshipping/Fortune more inside


**Amy: Hello everyone.**

**Me: Yes Hello. *Amy and I bowed***

**Amy: Here's my friend's New Fanfic.**

**Me: Yep you got that right. Hope you enjoy my new fic. Of course it's about Pokémon. **

**Amy: But it involves the anime not the manga. And it basically main on the Sinnoh Trainers. **

**Me: But we have a new character. Amy may you please do the disclaimer. **

**Amy: Ok! Kiki doesn't own Pokémon, in any way. **

**Amy and Me: Good Bye. Have a nice day afternoon or evening. (we waved) **

**By the way in my story when someone is speaking I use "...." and when someone is thinking I use '......' I just want you to know. *wink* Ok. Since some people write their stories differently.**

°• Shippings •°

Main Shipping: SweetOrangeshipping: Luna Stellar and Damion.

Why the Name: 

Sweet= Since Luna is one of sweetest girls you could ever meet.

Orange= Since Damion has sweet orange eyes.

Hence the name SweetOrangeshipping.

Other Shippings (Besides the Main One):

Twinleafshipping: Damion and Dawn

Fortuneshipping (or Sinnohshipping): Lucas and Dawn

DelicChocolateShipping (or HomeEcShipping or CaramelChocolateShipping): Luna and Lucas

Reason for the Name(s):

Delic= Comes from the word Delicious and Luna makes delicious cookies.

Chocolate: Since Lucas has chocolate eyes (and hair too)

CaramelChocolateShipping

Caramel: Since Luna has caramel brown hair

Chocolate: look under DeliciousChocolateShipping under the word Chocolate.

HomeEcShipping: They are partners in Home Ec class.

°•Chapter 1: A Start of a New Year•°

°• Luna Stellar's POV •°

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock rung violently but, the alarm kept ringing in the room it was in. A young girl, a 12 year old to be exact was fast asleep. How she was sleeping through that alarm I have no clue.

A hand came out of the plum blanket she was covered with. That hand was groping for the alarm clock, more specifically the snooze button on the alarm clock.

Bing!

Mission accomplish for the hand. It hit the snooze button and then returned to the plum blanket. Ten minutes later ……

"Yawn!" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.S Then she stretched.

"Ok this is the first day of school and I know I woke up early today." The girl said squealing.

"Not quite dearest."

I looked over to the door way of my blueberry and plum room. I saw my mom standing there with a bowl of flour mixed with water and she was stirring it.

"Mother what do you mean, not quite." I stared at her blankly.

"What I mean is that its 7:30 and you have to get dressed, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, and get to New Sinnoh Middle School."

I panicked "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I got out of bed and started fixing my hair.

"Why do you think I bought your alarm clock, so I don't have to do that." My mother walked down the stairs so she could finish breakfast.

"Um…what hair style should I do today? Since my hair's wavy then I'll put pigtails. Yea that's it!" I got busy tying my sky blue ribbons

"Now where's that uniform!" I was rummaging through my drawers to find my school uniform. "No! that's no it!" I threw my white tan-top with purple flowers. "Ahh! I'm never going to find it!" then I saw a blue polo. "Yes that's it I found it!" I held the polo up high to show my triumph. "Now to find that tan skirt." I walked to the other drawer I have. "All right!" I didn't even have to try to throw things out of my drawer I just found my skirt, yeppie!"

"Move it!" My mother screamed from downstairs

I went into the bathroom and changed. I had my blue polo on then with my tan skirt, it was above my knees. Then came the knee socks which were sky blue, like my ribbons. Then I slipped on my black flats. "Now to wash my face and brush my teeth." I walked to the tiny, but cute sink I had and washed my face with Clean and Clear. Then I got my blueberry tooth brush and started brushing my teeth.

"Okay time for makeup." I put some black eyeliner and some blush. Then I put a glossy lip gloss which was pink.

I got my strawberry and brown messager bag. I ran down the stairs. "Hey mom do you have my glass of milk?"

"Yes I have it dear. Is that all you are going to have for breakfast?"

"Yes I have no time mom." I went to the kitchen counter where my glass of milk was. I drank it all. "Mom thanks." I went to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Honey here."

"What is it?" I stared at her blankly and started blinking. "The money for your lunch." She smiled at me with the smile she always gives me. "Thanks mommy. I have to get going now. I'm lucky we moved so close to the school."

"Yes Luna now go, its 7:45 am." She pushed me to the door way. "Okay okay! Bye mom." I turned the knob and closed it.

I walked to New Sinnoh School.(Note: Luna lives in Twinleaf Town and the school she will be attending New Sinnoh School in Sandgem Town. Please Get it straight)

'Here I am a 12 year old girl. Going to a new school and I'm an eighth grader. I use to live in Pallet Town. I really miss Amy and Sophia.'

Luna Stellar is a girl who's 5 feet and 3 inches. She has light brown hair and lavender colored eyes. She has dimples in her adorable smile.

Then she kept walking. Then, the school was in sight. 'I'm so nervous! I hope everything goes great. The thing that's worrying me is that if I will make friends.'

The school was gigantic! Its tan and the door was so elegant. I was staring at the school for 2 minutes and I noticed it was 7:53. "Ahh! Where did time go?!" I rushed inside the school.

I went to the office. "Umm…excuse me." The secretary looked up from her paper work. "Oh yes what is it?" She gave me a warm smile "Umm… I'm Luna Stellar the new student from Pallet Town. May I please have my locker number, the lock for the locker, and the schedule?" I asked politely, my right hand clutching on my messager bag. "Sure." She looked around her desk. "Ummm…Aha! Here you go!" She handed everything in a pack. "Thank you." I walked away.

"Locker number 124." I walked around I saw locker numbers like 190 but not 124. I pulled my pigtails. 'This day can't get any worse, right?'

I spoke to soon

Thud!

"Ahh!' I landed on the floor. I covered my face of embarrassment

"What in the..... are you ok?" asked a voice

"Yea I'm ok." I took my hand out of my face.

I made eye contact with the person I bumped into a kid (more like a boy) with blonde hair and orange eyes. He had the school uniform only his polo was white and he had pants on.

"I'm so sorry. Need a hand?" The boy asked

"Sure." He extended his hand and I grabbed it

"Hey thanks." I was filled with gratitude

"Hey you're a new face. What's your name?" The boy asked with stars in his eyes

"Umm.... I'm Luna Stellar and you?"

"The name's Damion."(Note: If you don't know who Damion is if you know his Japanese name, Jun-kun, then you know him. In English they call Jun-kun, Barry or Damion.)

"Hey Damion. Could you help me?"

"Yea sure."

"Do you know where locker 124 is?" I blushed because I'm kinda shy

"Course I know where it is! I'm your locker neighbor. I'll show you where it is."

He grabbed like my hand and then dashed off. 'This kid runs so fast. I think he could be able to qualify for the Olympics!' "Sorry I'm dragging you like this but we're kinda late and I can't let this ruin my reputation. I'm never late! So you under…………" Damion rambled on until he caught a glimpse of me I was handing on to him like sting tied to a paper kite. He sweat dropped 'I really got to go easy on the running.' Damion kept thinking. Then we saw our lockers.

"Ok put your books and hurry." Damion was rushing me. "Wait up! Please! I'm not that fast." I yelled putting my books in the locker. "Here let me help you." He grabbed all my books and shoved them. "No don't shove them!" Then he stood out of the way to clear my view of my locker. I was surprised he shoved it extremely fast but managed to organize it. "W-Wow." I stammered

"What's your homeroom class number?"

"2-A." I stated getting my books for the first class.

"Good we're in the same homeroom." I got my books and hugged them. He stuffed his books in his locker and got his books for homeroom.

"Now we're off!" He grabbed my hand and started running. I pulled his arm "Ow!" Damion hollered "Hey Hey look at your watch." I ordered him "Alright! Alright!" He looked at his orange Pokétech. It said 7:57 am. "Yo! It's 7:57 we have 3 minutes let's move!" He grasped my hand. "Now we run to the second floor!" Damion held my hand and pulled me. Then we ran upstairs and to the room. Then he put his hand on the side of the side of the doorway. We both panted. He checked his watch 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Zero." We made it 10 seconds early." Damion screamed. "Yea I guess."

We walked inside the classroom. Then after we got passed the teacher's desk and then Damion walked to a desk. He sat next to a boy; he had short brownish-blackish hair. Then when Damion took a seat next to the kid they started to talk. 'Guess they know each other.' I just smiled. The teacher walked up to me from her seat. "Oh you must be the next student from Pallet Town, right?" "Yes, yes I am." "Oh please introduce yourself." She walked out if my way. "Umm…." The whole class stared at me. 'Guess I got their attention.' I looked all over the room. 'Gulp. There are so many new faces.' "Hello my name is Luna Stellar." I blushed "Nice to meet you."

Damion clapped, then the boy next to him. After that the whole class started clapping.

'Damion looks as cute as a baby when he smiles. The boy next to him also looks cute too.' "Luna." "Huh!?" I jumped, and broke from my trance. The teacher was walking closer to me. She had a pink sweater shirt and black dressy pants. "Umm..yes Ms….ummm.. Ms…" I blushed 'Ahh I don't know her name! I'm going to look so bad!" "Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you my name." The teacher scratched the back of her head. "My name is Ms. Cinnamon." She inspected the room. "Ok Luna you can sit next to Dawn." Then a girl with blue hair waved her hands in the air. She had a hyper but happy face on. I was so happy that I was going to sit next to a nice girl. 'She seems very nice!' I walked over to the girl's desk my desk was against Dawn's side to side.

"Hello." She faced me "My name is Dawn I know you know my name."

"My name's Luna, as you may know." I took a seat. She smiled at me. I put my arms on the desk and put my head inside them. I sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dawn asked with concern in her voice. "It's that I barely made it here on time." I brought my head up. "If it wasn't for that ki-" "Damion." Dawn interrupted. "Well, yea him. Thanks to him I wasn't late for my first day of school. I faced her "Ahh that Damion. Always loves helping people get on time for things. He goes ballistic if he's late." I sweat dropped "I know what you mean, I thought he shoved my books but then when I took a look at my locker it was organized." "I hope we can become best friends." Dawn stated

Ms. Cinnamon cleared her throat. "All right we have to do attendance."

"Is everyone here?" Ms. Cinnamon asked

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

Fast Forward….Now getting out of Homeroom……

I walked out of the class room.

I felt someone poke my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned around and saw Dawn. "Hi Luna what's your next class?" "I checked my schedule. "Umm Home Ec. You?" I inquired. "Aww… I have Math." Dawn sighed "I really hate math." "I do too, especially the big numbers and geometric shapes." I patted Dawn's shoulder "I feel for you Dawn." "You don't have to rub it in." Dawn put the cute mad face. "Hey Dawn I have to go now. "Oh ok." She hugged me. "See you later." She waved and then ran to her Math Class. 'Ok my Home Ec class is in the 4th Floor.'

I walked to my locker. 'Yeppie! I found it.' I opened my locker. I got my Cotton Candy Notebook and my blue pencil case. I closed my locker. "Hiya Luna." My eyes widen. Then I looked at the other locker. Then I saw Damion. "Hello Damion." What's your next class?" "Mine's Home Ec how about yours?" "I have Science." Damion blushed "I-If you w-want I could w-walk you to c-class. 'Why is Damion red? Does he have a fever?' I blinked 'That's really sweet of him.' "Sure why not." "I asked since my class is next to Home Ec." Damion declared "Ok then…. Damion let's go!" I shrieked. He grabbed my hand and started running. 'I'm kinda used to Damion's running. I feel kinda happy that he's holding my hand.' We got to the 4th floor. We slowed down. We walked like normal people. Our hands were still clasped."

Then I saw the sign that said 4-H.

I checked my schedule.

Science: 3-D

Math: 1-F

World History: 2-C

English: 4-E

Computers: 5-B (Friday)

Art Class: 2-D (Monday and Wednesday)

Reading: 3-G

Foreign Language (Come to Auditorium for the First Day)

Physical Education: Gym (Tuesdays and Thursdays)

Home Ec: 4-H

Then I looked up. "Hey Damion I got to go Home Ec is in this room." Damion checked his watch."Yea I got to jet. Bye Luna." "Bye." I winked at him. He blushed and then he shoved his hands in his pockets.

°•Let's Get Cooking•°: Next Chapter.

**Me: So did you like it? Huh Huh?!!**

**Amy: Kiki please clam down**

**Damion: Hey why was I red when I was with Luna?**

**Me and Amy: You don't need to know.**

**Damion: You have ten seconds to tell me why I was red.**

**Damion: Ten, nine eigh-**

**Luna: Damion you should be nice to the people who wrote this.**

**Damion: Alright I'll be nice.**

**Luna: Well bye. Please the next chapter. **

**Dawn: Please review =]**

**Everyone: Have a great day, afternoon or evening.**


End file.
